


best friend [gyuhao]

by frostae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gyuhao, M/M, please excuse me this is my first story, slight meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostae/pseuds/frostae
Summary: Wherein Minghao pines for Mingyu, who is in love with Wonwoo.gyuhao // slight meanie





	best friend [gyuhao]

Xu Minghao let out a long, deep, hurt sigh as he forcefully tore his gaze away from Mingyu, his best best friend, who had conveniently ditched Minghao for Wonwoo, Mingyu's long time crush.

The Chinese looked down at his slim fingers, aimlessly fiddling with them. They had come to the bar to hang out. So much for that.

Minghao could feel tears sting at the back of his eyes, but he was determined not to let them fall. Why was it always Wonwoo? Even when Mingyu and Minghao had their best-friend-bro-talk sessions, the only thing Mingyu would ever talk about was "Wonwoo this" and "Wonwoo that" and "oh my god you know Wonwoo right" which made it so emptily crystal clear that Mingyu was in love.

And it wasn't just Minghao, hell, everyone noticed how Mingyu would stare into Wonwoo's eyes, the former's own nearly glassing over with raw, romantic love; everyone noticed how Wonwoo's cheeks would be colored a rosy pink and how his lips would bear a small smile when Mingyu did so.

But no one noticed how Minghao's hand lingered on Mingyu's just a bit longer during their bro-shakes; no one noticed how Minghao held on to Mingyu just a bit longer during their completely platonic hugs.

And the worst part was that whenever Wonwoo was around, it was as though Mingyu forgot Minghao's entire existence. Forgot the existence of the boy who helped him through heartbreak, forgot the existence of the boy with whom he would drink wine with and then drunkenly discuss art, forgot the existence of the boy who roamed around the city with Mingyu, stopping to take photos almost everywhere, forgot the existence of Hao in Gyuhao, the name they placed upon themselves when they first met.

And it hurt. So fucking much.

Minghao was influenced by these thoughts for a long time until Wonwoo had to leave and Mingyu re-joined his best friend, which was about an hour later.

Best friend. That was Mingyu though of Minghao, right?

The taller seemed to have noticed the really sad aura that practically engulfed the younger. 

"Feeling alright, Hao?" Mingyu asked, and something inside Minghao broke when he said that, because the tears that Minghao had fought back for the past hour began to cloud his vision, residing on the tip of eyes, practically threatening to fall. So he ducked his head low, low enough so that Mingyu couldn't see his tears and begin to worry.

After all, worry didn't really suit Mingyu.

"I'm fine!" Minghao insisted, but his voice had this weird tinge to it, which made it sound as though he was trying to convince himself that he really was fine. Minghao even threw in a fake chuckle, to which clueless Mingyu flashed a canine-filled smile.

The fact that the smile Mingyu gave was genuine hit Minghao straight in the chest, like a meteor that created a deep crater.

And that was when Minghao didn't bother to hold back his tears anymore because it hurt to even do so.

He was _done_ masking his broken heart with an illusion of bandages.

It seemed almost too dramatic when Minghao looked up and Mingyu's smile vanished when he caught sight of the tears flowing past best friend's cheeks.

"Hao! You're crying!"

To which Minghao only smiled thinly at the obvious statement as he walked towards the exit, despite the tears having now reached his chin.

This wasn't the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> um. i'm sorry if this is pretty bad, this is my first post so
> 
> anyway, it'd be really appreciated if you left honest feedback! thanks!


End file.
